Episode 209
Devas is the two hundred ninth episode overall and the sixty-first episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 8, 2017. Summary Paopao and Muyak presented Deshna to the Sang'gres. Deshna apologized to them, saying she doesn't want to be with her father anymore. Ether sees this in her Balintataw and informs Hagorn. Keros sees in his Balintataw that Emre and Cassiopea are becoming weaker. Kahlil angers Keros by taunting him. Deshna said she wanted to look for her mother; Alena said she should stay, and offered to look for LilaSari. Danaya informs them about Lira and Mira. Keros brings Galatea with him, so she can give fruits of the Tree of Life to Emre and Cassiopea. Danaya noticed that Pirena had left. Pirena stealthily attacks Hagorn's camp. Hagorn noticed that some of the soldiers were gone, and asked the intruder to come out. Hagorn demands the three gems, Andora and Deshna in exchange for Mira and Lira. Pirena insults Hagorn and teleports away before Juvila could attack her. Emre and Cassiopea were curious why Keros had a change of heart. Keros revealed that he wished to lose the power of destruction in exchange for a different power. Emre tells Keros that his powers give meaning and purpose to life. Keros did not buy it, and decides to stick to his agreement with Ether and Arde; he helped them only because he was not absolutely evil. Pirena teleports inside Hagorn's tent and sees Mira and Lira. She tries to touch them but was prevented from doing so by a barrier. Pirena insults Hagorn before leaving. Outside Hagorn's tent, Pirena held Asval and Juvila hostage. Hagorn said he is proud of Pirena's bravery, but she lacked intelligence, because he would not give her his captives for his Mashnas. Pirena tried to make Asval and Juvila turn against Hagorn. Hagorn teleports away. Asval became confident that they now outnumbered Pirena, but Ybrahim, Alena and Danaya suddenly appeared to assist her. Pirena discovers that Lira and Mira had been taken by Hagorn. Kahlil apologized to Keros for what he had said. Keros told him to keep quiet about it. Kahlil said there is still hope, because Keros is not truly evil. Emre and Cassiopea were finally healed. Emre said he would continue trying to recover Devas and his powers, but advised Cassiopea to leave, because something bad might happen to her. Cassiopea said she would go with him, even if she dies. Ether was unhappy when she noticed that some fruits of the Tree of Life was gone, and the one who picked them was not careful, because some parts of the Tree had been burned. Keros blamed one of the Ivtres and said he would punish the perpetrator. Ether said Keros had lied. Ether and Arde were angered when they saw that Emre and Cassiopea had recovered their health, and were training using their weapons. Ether wanted to finish off Keros, but Arde said they should prioritize Emre and Cassiopea. Danaya said they cannot give in to Hagorn's demands. Alena thinks of something, but asked them to keep it a secret. Danaya and Imaw expressed some doubts, but Pirena volunteered to execute her plan. Ybrahim praises Alena, now that she had become strong-willed, no longer the weak Sang'gre he once knew. Pirena misses her daughter Mira. Azulan sees her and volunteers to accompany her when she returns to face Hagorn. Pirena declined, saying he would only get in the way. Azulan conceded that he might not be able to protect her, but said he did not want her to get hurt, because he loved her. Pirena kissed him, but said he should still stay there, she then smiled before leaving. In Old Etheria, Hagorn said the place still has enough magic to prevent their detection. Just to make sure, Hagorn also used the Air and Soul Gems. References